bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Neptunian Tridon
Neptunian Tridon Skill 'Lord of the Blue Abyss (40% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec, 10% damage reduction & 20% boost to critical hit rate) 'Burst Torrential Sanctuary (14 combo Water elemental attack on all foes, casts Earth shield for 2 turns & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns; Cost: 33 BC, DC: 14 BC) Brave Burst 'Cerulean Bastille (18 combo Water elemental attack on all foes, casts Earth shield for 2 turns, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 2 turns & boosts Def for 3 turns ; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Oceanic Grandiose (18 combo Water elemental attack on all foes, casts Earth shield for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & probable Atk & Def reduction; Cost: 30, DC: 18 BC) Skill Soul of the Leviathan (40% boost to HP, Rec & boosts BB gauge each turn when Tridon's Trident is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Tridon has finally returned with his 7* form! Continuing the shield trend, Tridon continues to be the usual Captain America he usually is. Let's get started, shall we? Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Thought you need Elmedia to get the highest HP? No need for her Leader Skill as he boosts HP by 40% and Rec by 50%. This allows units to become not only more bulky, but also more persistent as they are able to recover more HP thanks to the Rec boost. This is superior over Colt's Leader Skill stat boosts as his only boosts HP and Rec by 30%. Not to mention that Tridon also reduces damage taken by 10%. This doesn't just reduce damage from a specific element. It reduces all damage. The 10% mitigation is more the reason why he is so useful in many Trials. If one were to utilize double Tridon leads and use 50% mitigation from BB/SBB, then 70% damage mitigation would take effect. This is really high considering the fact that this Leader Skill mitigates all damage, not just for a specific element. In the future, mitigation buffs will stack multiplicatively, not additively. Instead of 70% mitigation, it'll become 59.5% mitigation given double Tridon leads and 50% mitigation. Tridon receives a nice critical rate upgrade from 15% to 20%. This takes your critical rate to 30% (10% from base + 20% from Tridon's Leader Skill). This is quite a decent critical rate even without a critical rate buffer. When using double Tridon leads, the critical rate becomes 50%. With this critical rate, you only need Havoc Axes on all units to reach the critical rate cap: 70%. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Tridon's BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is the average BB damage modifier. Interestingly enough, 6* Tridon's BB damage modifier is higher than 7* Tridon's BB damage modifer, but 7* Tridon's BB outdamages the 6* form due to his Atk being high enough to do so. Following his 6* form's ways, Tridon continues to provide the useful Earth shield, now with better defensive stats. The shield carries 2500 HP and 3000 Def. The HP is lower, but the Def is higher when compared to his 6* form. There's more use out of this shield now that it has much higher Def than it did before. Tridon also provides the Heal over Time buff (HoT). This is great, especially when units are inflicted with Damage over Time (DoT). Since HoT takes effect after DoT, it's a great way to negate most of the damage dealt by the DoT debuff. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Goodbye, Feeva? Tridon's SBB utilizes a 500% damage modifier, which is the average SBB damage modifier. Tridon transitions very well from his 6* form to his 7*, upgrading from a 395% damage modifier to a 500% damage modifier. It also utilizes the Earth elemental shield like Tridon's BB, but slightly stronger. This shield has 3000 HP and 3000 Def. Like his BB, this shield is great, especially when enduring fixed damage attacks. This also temporarily provides more bulk to all of your units. Tridon also boosts BC and HC drop rates by 30%, which are some of the highest drop rate buffs in the game. The best HC drop rate is 35%, utilized by Feeva and Lucius, and the best BC drop rate is 35%, utilized by Feeva, Lucius, Sefia, etc. (Crow Tengu's BB has a 38% BC drop rate, but the unit is not considered meta enough for a decent comparison). This vastly boosts the BB gauge momentum of the squad thanks to increased BC production from the boosted BC drop rate. Additionally, the squad will be able to heal quite easily with the increased HC drop rate as well. Speaking of the increased HC drop rate, it also works very well with Tridon's Leader Skill as it boosts Rec by 50%, allowing units to heal even more. But that's not all! Tridon also provides a 140% Def buff for the entire squad. While this is very useful to units, it does not apply to the shield. Regardless, it's very nice to see a high Def buff pair up with one of the best HC and BC drop rate buffs in the game. Besides, 140% is currently the best Def buff in the game on BB/SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Tridon's UBB utilizes a 1000% damage modifier, which is the average UBB damage modifier. Once again, Tridon provides the shield for the entire squad. However, this one is a bit different. This shield has 20000 HP and 3500 Def. 20000 HP is high enough to be considered another unit. For 3 turns, Tridon essentially sets up a super strong shield that can endure most ultimate attacks in the game. Since most units reach above 10k HP, most units will have above 250% HP with the shield active. This is very handy when enduring percentage-based attacks, especially with units of lower HP. Tridon also boosts BB fill rate by 50%, which works just like Ares’ Excelsior. Imagine utilizing this. The squad would generate a lot of BB gauge momentum. Seeing how Ares’ Excelsior is one of the most useful Leader Skills to use in the game due to its immense BB gauge fill, Tridon’s BB fill rate buff is able to replicate that very well for 3 turns. Tridon also has a 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk and Def by 80%. Now, this debuff is very unreliable. There’s a 70% chance that this effect will not come to effect, which will completely waste this effect after spending time charging the Overdrive gauge. Overall, very good UBB as it provides a ton of utility for the squad. It also serves as an ultimate attack meat shield, allowing units to survive such attacks very well. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 If you thought Tridon’s HP was high, wait until you see it go even higher. Tridon’s Trident already boosts Tridon’s HP and Rec by 30%. Now, with the Extra Skill, Tridon’s HP and Rec are increased even further by 40% thanks to this Extra Skill. In total, that’s a 70% boost. Tridon’s survivability goes off the charts when this Extra Skill is activated. Tridon’s BB gauge gets filled by 3 BC every turn. This may not seem like a lot of BC recovered, but every little bit of BC counts towards Tridon’s BB gauge, considering it takes quite a lot of BC to fill both his BB and SBB. Arena Score: 9/10 With Tridon's BB damage modifier being as high as 280%, Tridon can dish out quite a huge amount of damage in Arena. If the battle happens to drag out for whatever reason, Tridon's shield can help take more hits and potentially prevent units from dying. Tridon's normal attack Drop Check is 24 BC. This amount is quite high and it’s enough to support the squad’s BC generation well. As a leader, Tridon isn't too shabby. The 40% boost to HP and the 10% mitigation is very nice as this boosts the survivability of units. However, even with these boosts, units can still die, regardless of how high the units' survivability are. Stats Score: 9/10 Tridon shows high specialty in HP and Def, which fits his role perfectly as a shield buffer. His Atk is pretty good, allowing him to deal decent amounts of damage to his enemies. The same similar thing applies to his Rec, allowing him to recover HP easier. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tridon is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Tridon’s shield recently got fixed in the July update, allowing his use to be stretched out to many more players. Tridon is still the only unit that utilizes the shield buffs, which adds an extra HP bar to all units. With all of the interesting mechanics that the shield provides, there is no backing down the choice of having Tridon in the squad. As a Leader, Tridon serves as one of the best HP buffers in the game. 40% HP boost is currently the best in the game and with Tridon’s own weapon and Extra Skill, Tridon’s survivability vastly increases. There are many more reasons on why Tridon is one of the most useful units in the game. It’s the fact that he provides so much utility for the squad, those being the shield buffs, the HC and BC drop rate buffs, the HoT buff, and the HP buffs. Tridon fulfills a ton of roles in a squad and it’s hard to say no to an excellent unit such as this one. Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 Tridon has returned back into the metagame. With his shield fixed, who could back down against Tridon? Ultor or Tridon? Ultor! Tridon! Comment on what you think of Tridon! Do you like his shield? Are you excited for his 7*? Leave them in the comments below! Read up on Tridon's shield here: Mechanic Spotlight: The Shield Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Colossal Tridon *Holy Priestess Elmedia *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts